Little Warrior
by WickedLoveChild
Summary: About a yound mutant that's also a healer by lineageancestry. She ends up, of course, at Professor X's school. Which X-Man can tame her...or at least try? Decided to make it R. You never know what will come up.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **A Curandera's Tale

**Author: **WickedLoveChild

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to the creators of X-Men...help me out here...Marvel? Oh, and since I'm going from both the cartoon and the movie, I guess I'm also borrowing from 20th Century Fox. I think I got that all straight.

**Summary: **Oh, who am I kidding? I can't write a summary. Just please read? You don't have to leave feedback if you don't want to, but it would be appreciated.

**Author's Note: **I'm not too sure where this is going, but I just wanted to bring in a sassy female character since they didn't make Rogue too saucy in the movie like she was in the cartoon. I miss Remy so of course he's going to be in this story. And even though I may treat Rogue a little bad at times, she's still one of my favorites and I'll eventually make her happy in the end.

**Tip: **A curandera is like a Mexican female healer.

**A Curandera's Tale**

She looked down at her drunk, unconscious father lying on the lawn in front of their house with an overwhelming hatred and felt something inside of her just...explode. The internal explosion was so strong it brought her to her knees with its force. The power from that explosion danced along her veins to a beat that came from the Earth itself. The power filled her up, and she felt the welts up and down her back burn with a healing fire...welts that the man she called father made.

Then she watched in horror as the Earth began to open underneath her father with a deep rumble. She watched as her father awoke abruptly from his drunken slumber and struggled to get up. All of sudden the old, gnarly roots of the willow tree he was under grabbed his ankle to hold him to his place. He reached out a hand to his daughter, the daughter he had beaten since she was old enough to walk, and pleaded with her to save him.

She knew she should take his hand, but she didn't. Even through her horror of what was taking place she was woman enough to admit that she didn't give a whit that that poor excuse for a man was about to be swallowed whole be the Earth. And so he was. With one last desperate cry and a look of hatred thrown at his first born, but illegitimate daughter, Pedro Muñoz was taken into the Earth.

She was only terrified because she knew what was happening. She was coming into her powers...something she had known was coming.

She had just never expected her powers to be so strong...and terrifying.

Laughing Water Aguirre would carry on the family line of curanderas, but with a catch: she was also a mutant, as her father's death had just shown her. She knew she had made that happen, and to tell the truth, though it had been an accident of sorts, she wasn't sad that it had happened.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is really short, but it'll get longer.**


	2. Warlord

**Author's Note: **I still don't know where this story is leading me. I'm just here for the ride and to type as my imagination wills it. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

It had been on her thirteenth birthday that she came into her powers, and had watched her father die by those powers. Now, five years later, she was in full control of her powers.

No one had mourned the fact that her father was no more. Actually, everyone, including the police, just believed that he had packed up and moved out. Her mother, who had never been too concerned for her daughter in the first place, had started dating other men just a few months after her father's disappearance and leaving Laughing Water to her own devices. Laughing Water spent most of her time with her grandmother, Estella. Her grandmother taught her everything about _curanderismo_, their healing art. Laughing Water's mother had never wanted to be a healer in any way, thought it was too much work, too much to learn. But Laughing Water saw this as part of her culture, a very important part.

But healing wasn't what she wanted to do ultimately. No, she wanted…actually, she didn't know what she wanted yet. Her grandmother was the only one who knew about her mutant powers. She was startled at first at the sheer power that was contained in her tiny granddaughter, but she knew that Laughing Water would learn to harness that power. And she did.

Laughing Water's power consisted of Earth, Air, Fire and Water…and Moonlight. With so much power, Estella knew that if her granddaughter decided to walk the path of evil that she could cause so much destruction. That was why she worked so hard to help Laughing Water diffuse her anger at her mother and father and instill serenity and patience in her hot tempered little granddaughter.

Still, now at eighteen, Laughing Water's temper was still short, and though she learned what herb cured what, she was still more warrior than healer. Estella remembered how after she would tell Laughing Water stories of the fierce Aztecs Laughing Water would go around saying, "I'm going to a warlord, _Abuelita_. I'm going to be strong and fierce. I will make war and…and…make babies. And never get married!" Then Laughing Water and Estella would laugh together. Now Estella, looking out the window to see Laughing Water running through the fields by their house, believed that one day, maybe her granddaughter would become a warlord.


	3. Not Just A Healer

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing! Well, just Laughing Water and the other characters my weird little mind came up with.

**Author's Note:** Finally, I'm putting some X-Men in!!! I didn't know when I would get to it. Oh, and this is two years after the whole Alkalia Lake event. Eh, two sounds like a good number. Oh, and in this story Jean Grey is still alive. I know, I know. I think she's annoying sometimes myself, but she's too nice to die. And about the whole Phoenix thing...yea, I couldn't work that out. I admire anyone who can. Well, here's the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Laughing Water knew it was time to leave her grandmother. She was eighteen now and she had to start getting a sense of who she was. She knew she was a healer, but that was the only thing she knew for sure. She couldn't be content with just helping and healing anyone that came to her for the rest of her life. She would of course be a healer for the rest of her life, but she didn't want it to _be _her life.

"It's time for me to go, Abuelita," Laughing Water said, holding her suitcase in one hand, with her back pack on her back, and a book bag over her shoulder. "The money I have is _suficiénte_; it's enough."

"I know, c_hiquíta_. Take care, little one, and may the gods guide you," Estella told her granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

Estella followed Laughing Water out to the porch, and when they embraced one last time Estella slipped her tough, worn medicine bag around her little granddaughter's neck. "And no babies until you're married, eh cabróna!" Estella sent Laughing Water off with a sharp slap to her bottom.

"You know, Abuelita," Laughing Water began, walking to her car, "I've been thinking about the whole baby thing. I don't think I'm gonna have any. I'm just gonna make war!" And with a whoop Laughing Water loaded the rest of her things into her car and drove off, never looking back. She knew her Abuelita would be all right. The gods favored their family and would never let anything bad happen to her. She rolled down her window, whispered a message, and sent the message back to her Abuelita on the wind, one of her many talents thanks to her mutation.

As Estella turned to go back into her little house, she heard something being repeated over and over, and it was getting closer. She smiled as the words finally reached her...

"Te amo, Abuelita. Love you."

Back at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Charles Xavier saw Laughing Water leaving home, and knew that now was the time for her to join them. Although he didn't know how to handle an eighteen-year-old girl's whose life-long dream was to be an Aztec warlord...and he thought Logan was bad!


	4. Beautiful Warriors

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to the creators of X-Men...help me out here...Marvel? Oh, and since I'm going from both the cartoon and the movie, I guess I'm also borrowing from 20th Century Fox. I think I got that all straight.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who have reviewed. It really means alot to me.

**Chapter 4**

Leaving behind her little town in California, Laughing Water headed towards Colorado. She had a tía, an aunt, who lived in Denver who would be glad to see her. But just as she crossed the state line into Utah from Arizona, she saw something that led her to believe that she was hallucinating.

It looked like a freakin' ship-jet looking thing was landing right in front of her! And to top it all off people were getting out. People in stupid looking suits, Laughing Water thought to herself.

"What the hell?!" Laughing Water yelled in frustration and slammed her fist into the steering wheel. She glanced at her rearview mirror to see if anyone was behind her in the darkness. No such luck. She watched as a tall, muscular man with funky looking sun glasses walked beside an elder in a wheel chair. Laughing Water rolled down her window to tell them to move the hell outta her way.

"You lost?" she asked the approaching men sarcastically.

"No, child. We're not lost," the bald man said, "but you are."

"Listen, Old Man, I don't believe that's the way to talk to strangers, but will you and your muscle man mind moving your freakin' ship outta the way?" And it was then that she felt the element of fire radiating from Muscles over there. Uh-oh. This could be bad, she though to herself. "What do you want?" Laughing Water asked calmly, preparing herself for a fight...after all, that's what she did best. Although she had been raised to respect her elders, she would take out the Old Man if she needed to.

When Muscles, who she would discover later was Cyclops, didn't stop coming towards her car, she lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. Muscles was jolted back a few feet by a gust of wind.

"Call of the lap dog, Old Man," Laughing Water said, her sweet voice tinkling.

Xavier looked at the slight girl sitting so calmly in her little car...and was astonished to read from her that she didn't really want for him to call off Scott. Oh, yes, she wanted to pit her strength against his best X-Man's.

"We're here to help, child," Xavier said soothingly.

"Well, Old Man, I didn't ask for your help," Laughing Water said in her singsong voice. She stepped out of the car, ready to take on the world...or one well built mutant who could blast her away if she gave him the chance. Whatever, she thought to herself.

Muscles, as Laughing Water now referred to him as in her head, came toward her again, but cautiously this time. She smirked at his loss of arrogance now replaced with wariness. Not fear, just caution.

"I want to help you, Laughing Water. With your powers that is," the Old Man was saying.

"Like I said, Old Man, I don't need your help. Not even with my powers," Laughing Water snapped, insulted that this man should presume to even think he knew what kind of power she wielded and that he could _help_ her with it. As she spoke she kept her gaze on Scott, but with the Old Man's next words she whirled around to face him.

"Well then Laughing Water, I want you to fight for me. If you're in full control of your powers, I want you to come with me and fight for me," Xavier said, watching as her eyes sparked with interest.

Laughing Water really looked at the two men in front of her. Now that she took the time, she could see that they both practically oozed compassion and understanding. She had always thought those emotions were too girlish for real men to feel, but they weren't bad things in general. In fact, Muscles over there still looked good enough to eat even with those girly emotions gushing silently from him.

She looked them over once more...then smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place, Old Man? Be happy to!" Laughing Water said gaily. "You wanna help me with my bags, Muscles?" she asked of Scott. "Promise I won't bite..." Laughing Water said, grinning, "hard." She snapped her teeth and laughed.

Scott for his part looked relieved he wasn't going to have to take that sweet-looking little innocent girl to the school by force, and grinned at her comments. "The name's Scott Summers and this is Professor Charles Xavier," he said, gesturing to the man in the wheel chair, and held out his hand.

"Laughing Water Aguirre," she replied and shook his hand, then Xavier's. "Well, Old Man, mind telling me what I'm fighting for?" she asked as they loaded her stuff into the jet. She set her things down, then looked up and saw two of the hottest guys she had ever seen...

One was of medium height, had funny facial hair, but a knock-out body. As a plus, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes...he also had claws. She had heard a distinct "snikt" when she boarded the jet, and she would bet that those were she had heard. The other guy was perfection: tall and lanky with brownish-red hair. And his eyes were gorgeous, though unusual. Red on black eyes, that's what he had.

"Goddamn, Old Man! How many of these beautiful warriors do you have?" Laughing Water asked Xavier...in total seriousness.


End file.
